


ANPN- quick question

by orphan_account



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: ANPN, F/F, The Owl House - Freeform, editing again cuz i forgot my catch phrase, i just needed to ask yall a q, lumity related becuz theyre why i need dissss, no beta we die like men, not actually a fic, pirates ig, you nice keep goin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ill delete this when i get answers, sorry for taking space on the lumity tag
Comments: 17
Kudos: 7





	ANPN- quick question

aha yooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.  
  
my name is ANPN. u might have seen me commenting under the user Gay_Puppy and signing my comments with ANPN  
(unlikely you've seen it but im all over ao3 and am an og in this relationship tag's page)

i live in an area of the world where the usual disney channels arent available to me and i was wondering if any of yall could comment some pirate sites or Youtube channels (other than hop pop) that upload the owl house episodes, since my favourite/go to sites dont upload them within the century (exagerating, im gay and dramatic, sue me)

obviously you dont have to lol, i doubt anyone even clicks on this but it would be greatly apreciated (spelling? beta reading? who dat) and it would really help this hopeless gay reach my lumity canon content faster.

thanks, and as always, you nice, keep goin' -ANPN

Edit: thank u all for replying to this! Ill take off the relationship tag as not to take space up in here!


End file.
